Spinner Clow
|name = Spinner Clow |kana = スピーナ゠クロウ |rōmaji = Supīna Kurō |also known as = Spin (スピン, Supin) |japanese voice = Megumi Matsumoto |english voice = Laura Stahl |manga debut = Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Teal |hair = Magenta |status = Alive |affiliation = Kite |previous affiliation = Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |occupation = Amateur Hunter |previous occupation = Member of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |image gallery = yes}} Spinner Clow (スピーナ゠クロウ, Supīna Kurō), nicknamed "Spin" (スピン, Supin), is a young girl Amateur Hunter who aspires to become a Beast Hunter. She was part of the former Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team lead by Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Appearance Spin is a slim young woman with long magenta hair and teal colored eyes. She is always seen carrying a camera, wearing a dark purple long-sleeved shirt over a white one and a big ochre beret with a white visor. Personality Spinner aspires to be a Hunter so that she can pay back her debt to Kite, who lent her the money to buy an entire mountain in her hometown—a mining townhome to the Small-billed Swans, the sight of which she regards as one of her first and most important memories. She is usually seen as a serious person and initially resented Gon and Killua for leaving Kite behind. Spinner also despises crybabies, declaring she was going to hit Gon if he had not stopped crying and started acting.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Background Spinner grew up with Stick in a mining area where the Small-billed Swans lived. When it was designated to be a mining area, they started to protest. Only Kite took them seriously, buying the whole area for them. Plot Chimera Ant arc Spinner and her fellow Amateur Hunters arrive back at the campsite in the Kakin Empire where they are introduced to Kite's "kid friends". Spinner introduces herself and asks to be called Spin. Gon introduces himself and she is left perplexed by his surname and come to find out he's the son of Kite's mentor Ging Freecss, while Killua is part of the Zoldyck Family, and that both of them are Pro-Hunters. These revelations leave the Amateur Hunters astounded. The group then gathers around the campfire and the remaining Amateur Hunters introduce themselves to Gon and Killua, where it's decided that the boys will help out with the remainder of the hunt for discovering new beasts. Spinner and Banana also tell the boys about the Camp Tiger, the only known Magical Beast that prefers its meat cooked as opposed to raw. Afterward, Spin and Stick watch as Gon and Killua hunt and discover new creatures. The Amateur Hunters and Kite turn in the data of their discovers to their contractor Wong who also informs the group of a piece of an unknown species found somewhere close to Yorknew City that has been picked up by the Southernpiece Auction House. The group, now accompanied by Gon and Killua, examine the piece. It's discerned that it's from an insect and Monta and Pondungo take a couple of samples of it, while the rest of the group go to the location where it was found, a place south of Yorknew. With the help of Banana's dog and Gon's nose they try and track the scent of the insect but to no avail. A phonecall from Pondungo confirms that the unknown species is a Chimera Ant Queen. Kite and Spinner elaborate on some of the details about Chimera Ants and, based on the part they found, they figure that it was over 2 meters (6′6.7″) tall; they continue searching.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 At an undisclosed location, Spinner reviews over crucial information found on the internet about the process of how a Chimera Ant queen builds a nest and produces more Ants. She also cross-references information pertaining to missing people cases though nothing pertinent is found; ultimately when surmising where its current location could be, it's believed to be on the Mitene Union, specifically the NGL. So the group heads to the NGLHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 and due to its strict screening process, are divided into two groups whereas Spinner is not a part of the group that can enter the country.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Within two weeks after their encounter with the newly hatched Royal Guard Neferpitou, Killua contacts Spinner to update her on the situation. She becomes abrasive upon hearing they left Kite behind to fend for himself against the Ant, which prompts Monta to take over and reassure the boys they're on the way with help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 On a truck ride back to Doli City, Spinner sits in the back of the truck with the boys and tells them her reason for wanting to become a Hunter and the story of how Kite purchased the mining area that inhabits a thousands of Small-billed Swans. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Gon is fully recovered thanks to Alluka's powers he goes to where the Chimera Ant Kite lives and Spin guides him to her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Later, she is seen once again back in her hometown, with the other Amateur Hunters, Gon, Kite, and Koala, observing a great number of Small-billed Swans flying off into the sunset.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Spinna_Crô ru:Спиннер_Кроув Category:Female characters Category:Amateur Hunters